<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>handsome by nopenname22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288215">handsome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenname22/pseuds/nopenname22'>nopenname22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenname22/pseuds/nopenname22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>this has probably been done before, but couldn't resist! obligatory teasing one identical twin that the other is more handsome :)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>handsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't often you got into Miya Atsumu's personal space. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to what you’d do next. </p>
<p>“Wow,” you say, tracing his fringe from where it started to where it fell around his eyes.</p>
<p>You push his hair back, and he lets himself relax under your touch. </p>
<p>You start playing with his hair, massaging his scalp. Pushing it all to one side, then the other.</p>
<p>“Wow,” you say again. </p>
<p>Atsumu feels his hair falling differently than the way he usually wears it. But he won’t be the one to interrupt the attention you’re giving him. <br/>Your movements slow and Atsumu's eyes slowly open.</p>
<p>“You're much more handsome this way,” you praise, smiling brightly at him. </p>
<p>Atsumu's brow furrows as you place your phone in front of him on selfie mode so he can see your handiwork. </p>
<p>“I'm always–” his retort dies as he looks at his reflection. The words stop coming and his eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>You cackle, watching Atsumu furiously brush his hair back to his original part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has probably been done before, but couldn't resist! obligatory teasing one identical twin that the other is more handsome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>